This invention relates to a method of reviving unwashed, oily hair by applying to the hair a composition containing film-forming amino acid metal salts. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of film-forming amino acid metal salts in a cosmetically acceptable vehicle to give hair added body and a conditioning effect.
Hair revivers are products intended to improve the appearance of the hair, between shampoos. They are primarily used to cleanse or revive the hair at the end of the day and prior to a busy evening schedule. These products often contain a significant amount of talcum powder or rice starch to absorb oil. Such ingredients tend to flake away from the hair giving unsightly appearance to the clothes and tend to make dark hair take on a gray appearance.
Amino acids have previously been used in hair care products. For example, Abegg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,581 entitled "Cosmetic Composition Containing a Cationic Polymer and Divalent Metal Salt for Strengthening the Hair" discloses a hair strengthening composition containing a cationic polymer, a cationic polymer of selected divalent metal salts, and optionally amino acids. The Abegg composition is not, however, a reviver product, but instead, a product used to repair hair damaged from chemical treatment.
Azuma, U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,284 entitled "Permanent Composition Comprising Amino Acids" teaches a permanent waving composition of thioglycolic acid and an amino acid. The amino acid merely acts to increase the main effects of thioglycolic acid on keratin, decreases the need to use additional hair treatments and ameliorates the formation of worn out, discolored hair and skin damage, caused by the action of thioglycolic acid.
Accordingly, a need exists for an easy-to-apply, convenient-to-use hair reviver product that gives added body to hair.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hair reviver composition to improve the appearance of the hair which is easy to use, takes little time to apply and dry, provides easy combing or brushing, removes the stranding, greasy look of oily hair, and leaves the hair manageable, full and bouncy.